Chuck Vs Interdependence
by Afficted
Summary: Part II of the larger story begun in Chuck Vs. the Postcard. "People who need people are the luckiest people in the world." Apparently, that's a Streisand song lyric. Please review! Update: Charah to be found in Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, Folks! Sorry, it has been a bit longer than I anticipated, but, here we are.**

**I anticipate that Part II of the overall story will last 3 chapters. (Though, I'm probably going to write a 4****th**** chapter that'll be a joke addendum.) **

**Thanks to my wife for her brilliant editing, especially for keeping my POV's mostly consistent. She had a few objections to the finished product but accepted my insistence that those items stay put. **

**Also thanks to Anon4utu for beta editing as well! **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Chuck or any of these characters. However, if I owned Vincent, I think I'd make him a regular in Season 3. The guy rocks. **

________________________________________________________________________

"Hell-oooo! We're home!"

Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker had barely crossed the threshold of the former's residence, when they were almost bowled over by a squealing E.R. physician.

Ellie Woodcomb had rarely spent so much time away from her brother, and her welcome was intense to say the least. Though his bruises had mostly healed, Chuck's neck was still slightly tender, so he grimaced a little, thinking that his sister's hug possessed some elements of a head lock.

A grinning Captain Awesome shortly entered the room, stopping only long enough to put down a box he was carrying, before pleasantly greeting his brother-in-law with a firm handshake and a hug.

While the Woodcombs were transferring their very physical welcomes to Sarah, Chuck had a chance to notice the apartment.

The couch was gone. So was the television. So were most of the pictures. He might have concluded that the place had been robbed, if he had not then seen the boxes on the floor, some visibly packed with dishes.

"Uh, Ellie?"

Chuck's sister looked up and immediately realized that Chuck had caught on.

She slapped her hands together, smiling, but nervous all the same. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

"Oh, um, Charles, we were going to tell you before you got back, but you didn't leave a phone number, or a mailing address, or any kind of itinerary. Which you should really do, by the way." She wagged a finger at him, but her expression was good-natured.

Then she shrugged. "We got a house!"

Chuck gasped, while Sarah smiled radiantly. Her grin was infectious, and besides, he _was_ very happy for his sister and Awesome. "That's- That's incredible!" He immediately pulled both Woodcombs into a warm hug. "How'd you manage it? Hey, have you been planning this behind my back?" Now it was his turn to express mock annoyance.

Ellie shook he head. "Nope, swear to God. This has come on as much of a surprise to us as you. Actually, Dad bought it for us." She wrinkled her forehead at that, implying that she was still having a hard time coming to terms with that, herself.

Chuck and Sarah quickly exchanged glances, and then looked back at Ellie and Devon. "Dad?" Chuck felt confused. "How could he afford...?"

Devon chipped in, "You'll really be asking yourself that question when you see the place and the neighborhood. This is high end, Bro."

Ellie added, "It is. He tells me that he was saving all of his money while living in that trailer in Barstow. I didn't ask what kind of work he was doing to make that much. The only comforting thought is that Dad doesn't strike me as the organized crime or even the drug dealer type."

Chuck looked around his very altered home, and said, "So, when do we get to see this place?" Then to himself, he thought, _And what happens to me?_

All three seemed to guess exactly what was going through Chuck's mind. Sarah offered to start showing Awesome the cleverly Photoshopped pictures of the happy couple in Barcelona while Chuck and his sister spent a little time catching up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vincent Smith did not make a sound as he slipped through the parking lot into the hotel room where Jill Roberts was waiting for him. Though it was late afternoon, he had surveyed the area to ensure that nobody would be aware of his passing. While he could not have eyes everywhere at once, his instincts had served him in good stead. And when those sometimes failed to keep him alive, he had other means.

Dr. Roberts had obtained the keys as he requested. It wasn't that Vincent particularly liked to put the woman in harms way, but she was simply easier to disguise. A wig, colored contacts, and a change in clothing style made her virtually unrecognizable. Vincent's appearance was fairly unremarkable, so there was little that could be done to make adjustments. A toupee or hat would stand out on him. Moreover, his face had been numbed after years of injected and ingested poisons, and various kinds of reconstructive surgeries. Even had he the inclination to smile more, he would find it difficult to do so beyond a very small amount. So, the Doctor had to be the one to act.

Vincent had no problem with leaving her alone. The reality was that she could leave at any time. He wasn't keeping her, but he knew she wasn't going anywhere. Her profile showed her to be a sheep, searching for a dog to herd her. Vincent knew of many dishonorable men and women in his profession - both in the accepted and non-accepted branches of the government - and he imagined that Dr. Roberts had been taken advantage of by her superiors more than once. He also imagined that she had become used to it, and even expected it. So it came as no surprise to him that she had offered herself on the second night. It may have been a pleasant surprise to her that he had no interest, but that wasn't why she was sticking around.

Closing the door behind him, Vincent quickly inspected the inventories of supplies and weaponry that had been laid out behind the bed away from the doorway. While sifting through the inventory, Jill said, "Catch me up. Anything on the radar?"

Vincent shook his head. "Pursuit appears shaken for now. 4th car switch gave us a small lead. We'll take advantage of it. Sleep as soon as you're done here. We'll leave no later than 2200. Wear your vest in case they come."

Jill shook her head. "I've told you. I have problems sleeping in the vest."

Vincent didn't look up at her, but responded, "You'll sleep well enough when the bullets tear through your torso. Get used to discomfort. You'll have much of it before this ends."

Annoyed, Jill began cleaning the equipment. "Are you going to let me know where we're going yet? If I were Ring, I'd have had a few chances to kill you by now. I think you can trust me."

Vincent barely cracked a smile and said, "I'm glad you think that."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After getting everybody set up with coffee and cookies, Ellie pulled Chuck into the kitchen.

"Sooooo... Europe, huh? Just like you always wanted! And with Sarah too!" She looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, and Chuck grinned, albeit feeling a bit sheepish that he hadn't actually been to Barcelona. Sarah and he had reviewed the "events" of their vacation, including some particulars of Spain and its attractions, so that he could effectively make a report should he be cornered without Sarah.

Ellie didn't seem in the immediate mood to ask about Europe, the place, though. Instead, she said with a hint of disappointment. "I notice she isn't wearing any new jewelry on her fingers."

Chuck rolled his eyes a bit and said. "Ellie, I couldn't possibly propose to Sarah without your guidance on how to do it, the procedures, the ring, etc., etc.," He waved his hands at the last for emphasis.

Ellie grinned. "Oh, you'll do fine without me. I understand that you gave Devon some advice when it came to proposing to me."

Chuck thought, _Yeah, and that didn't have ANY problems. _He changed the subject back to his immediate concern. "So, this move?"

Ellie blushed. "It's a big life change. It's exciting, but it's freaking me out a little too."

Chuck shook his head. "Don't freak out. You'll be fine."

Ellie said, "You're wondering what's going to happen to you, aren't you?"

Chuck said, "Uhhhhh… Yeah, kinda."

Ellie grabbed his hand and said, "Y'wanna come with us? There are a few rooms there, and we're not having kids yet. Plus, I didn't tell you this, but Dad's going to be living there!"

Chuck was surprised. "Really! Well, that's... Wow!"

Ellie said, "In a separated cottage in the back. Big turn around, huh? Honestly, I don't know what to do with him. Feels like he's trying to make up for all the years missed, and I'm not going to let him get away with that, but," she smiled wistfully, "it will be nice to have him around. Anyway," she looked at Chuck fondly, "You know you always have a home with us."

Chuck nodded, and smiled a little. "I appreciate that Ellie, I really do. But I think, it's time that Sarah and I moved in together."

In the other room, Devon and Sarah turned their heads suddenly as Ellie shrieked and Chuck yelled in pain. Sarah was about to get up, when she heard Chuck shout, "It's OK! Don't worry; I'm just partially deaf is all."

Back in the kitchen, Ellie's hands were clasped in front of her face, and she was bouncing in her chair. Since her legs were under the table, she was bouncing the table as well. Then she stopped, and her expression turned serious. And deadly.

"I swear to God, if this is another tease and you're going to change your mind, or are going to switch this around and move in with Morgan, I will flay you!"

Chuck wondered briefly why the women in his life had a thing for sharp objects. He put up his hands in a calming gesture and said, "Morgan is in Hawaii, so no danger there. I assure you, I am serious. And Sarah is on board with the idea. Please don't scream again, though."

Ellie, made a zipping gesture with her mouth, but her joy couldn't be contained. She was bouncing again.

Chuck smiled. "Now we just gotta figure out where we're going to live. No offense, but even if you had enough rooms, I think I'd like a place for just her and me. I'm not as sharing as you and your hubbie."

Ellie said, "Hey, no offense taken, as long as we still see you both all the time. Y'know, you could always just take over the rental agreement here."

Chuck looked around. "Well, it wouldn't really be the same without you and Devon, would it? And frankly, I don't have a job yet, so I'm not sure if I could afford it."

Ellie replied, "It's a better idea for you to take over this place then while you're searching. That way, you don't have to worry about first and last or deposit, and Devon and I can help you out while you're looking. Dad could even help you with the rent."

Chuck snickered. "He'd better, considering what he gave you. When's he gonna buy _me_ a house?"

Ellie grinned. "I'm older. I get all the cool stuff, first."

Chuck considered. Everything Ellie said made sense, at least for now. Furthermore, staying here would mean that Casey wouldn't have to relocate. That would look pretty strange if they moved, and then Casey moved right next door to them. As it was, they were going to have to figure out how all three of them would look working at the same place, whatever that ended up being.

Chuck said, "Assuming Sarah's cool with it, I think you've got yourself a deal, especially if Dad is the one paying."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How's our cash situation?" asked Jill.

Vincent grabbed a brown grocery bag, and turned it over. A few bundles of bills spilled out. He grabbed a stack and tossed it to her. "I've had some storage areas in place for this type of scenario. I emptied one right before I picked up you up. The money will go fast enough. It was fortunate that the third car had some savings in the truck. Some people are foolish."

He shook his head. He could never understand such lapses in logic.

Jill casually shuffled the $20's in her hands. She spoke under her breath. "Interesting place I've wound up in my life."

"Hm?"

Vincent wasn't particularly interested in the Doctor's life, but keeping her talking might help distract her from her fears. He needed her to be effective.

Jill answered, "Oh, just never thought I'd be stealing cars."

Vincent shrugged. "You'll be doing much more than stealing cars. Shooting people, for instance."

Jill said, "Well, I've already done _that_."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck and Ellie rejoined their respective romantic partners, and passed on the news, receiving a loud "Congratulations," from Devon in the process. "Awesome, Sarah! You managed to tie the Chuckster down!"

Sarah rearranged herself so she was facing the others, while leaning her head against Chuck's shoulder. "I did. He helped, though, and stayed nice and still while I did it." She gave a little peck to the side of Chuck's chin. He rewarded her with the wide eyed smile she adored.

Ellie said, "So, don't feel like you _have_ to take over this apartment. It's only a suggestion, and if you have something else you'd prefer..."

Sarah's eyes slowly wandered Casa Bartowski. "Y'know, I really like the idea of living here. This place feels like it's been my real home for the past couple of years."

Devon said, "It'll be even more real when you move into the master bedroom."

Sarah looked at Chuck and said, "We could do that, but I like your room. We've had some good times in that room."

Chuck flushed, thinking, _Here's hoping for even _better_ times in that room._ Instead, he said, "Does this mean we're redecorating my room?" He saw Ellie mouthing, "Yes!" He pointed at her, and exclaimed, "_Tron_ STAYS!"

Ellie crossed her arms, and said, "I don't decide that. Sarah decides that."

Sarah gave an apologetic look to Ellie and said, "I can't say no to the man. _Tron_ stays. And anything else that you want to keep in that room."

Ellie cried out, "Sarah, you've got the power! Use it!"

Sarah shot back, "Hey, I'm just using this as leverage so I can do to the rest of the place what I please!"

Chuck shrugged. "I have no problem with that."

Somewhat mollified, Ellie said, "Well, at least put a lock on the Morgan door."

"HE'S IN HAWAII!" Chuck yelled throwing up his hands.

"He could come back," Ellie replied. "Besides, other people have come in through that window. We even caught John Casey doing that the day before the first wedding. By the way, that was weird."

Chuck, Sarah, and Awesome exchanged quick glances. Ellie didn't notice.

Devon said, "I'll help you install the lock, Bro."

Chuck sighed, but agreed.

After that, Ellie decided to make a grocery run for dinner makings, Devon accompanying her. He winked at Chuck and Sarah as they walked out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inventory was finished. Dr. Roberts was having a meal of tortilla chips, multicolored candies, and a canned beverage from the vending machines. Vincent knew that he was going to have to get her something more substantial soon; otherwise, even more sleep wasn't going to keep her functional.

For himself, Vincent could go quite awhile without food as long as he had a little water periodically to sustain him. Rather than weaken him, brief bouts of fasting seemed to invigorate. Besides, it had been some time since he'd been able to fully appreciate smells and tastes.

After placing a loaded weapon in the Doctor's hand, Vincent decided to bathe. He might not have had his suits available to him at the moment, but he took some pride in cleanliness. Furthermore, a ripe smell could alert the enemy. He did not bother undressing away from the woman. The first time he had removed his clothes in front of her was when she had made her mistaken assumption. Since then, she had appeared to have gotten used to it. He showered with the curtain open, never closing his eyes as the soap dripped down his face.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck turned to Sarah, whose expression seemed thoughtful, almost concerned.

Chuck frowned. "You all right? This was a good idea, right? I mean, we do have to move in together."

Sarah replied, "No, that's fine. I meant what I said about loving it here. I'm more concerned that your sister not find anything she shouldn't when she moves. Like all the bugs we have here. I didn't ask Devon if he found anything."

Chuck said, "If he had, I'm guessing he would have mentioned it to you while you were going through the photos. Probably best that he didn't find anything though. Even knowing the truth, bugs would have freaked him out. Or, I suppose he'd think they were awesome and want to keep them."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, imagining that. "Well, we'd better do a sweep, and collect them. We can always re-install them later."

Chuck wished that didn't have to be the case. The surveillance would not exactly do wonders for their romantic life, but that was the way it was. He stood up.

"I'll start with my room. I know where they all are there. You get started out here, and I'll catch up with you."

"Hey, Chuck?"

He turned to her.

She smiled, and said, "It's _our_ room, now."

Chuck's grin was back. She seemed genuinely excited about this. Their chances might just be getting better. He turned around to go about his task.

Half-an-hour later they met again in the living room. Ellie and Awesome would be back any moment.

Chuck seemed confused. "I couldn't find the bugs. Any of them."

Sarah frowned. "Me neither. And I was the one who installed and replaced some of them. Some of them were _very_ well hidden. Awesome wouldn't have been able to find them all."

Chuck added, "And if Ellie had found any, she would have called the cops. We would have heard about that, first thing."

They then heard the footsteps approaching. Sarah softly said, "Later," before Devon and Ellie reentered the apartment.

Chuck nodded and they readjusted their expressions.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Roberts was asleep by the time Vincent had dried off. She lay across the bed with her pistol clutched to her chest. She was wearing her vest. Vincent nodded, satisfied.

He pulled a chair back to the side wall away from the door and the windows. (These he had kept fully shaded, of course.) The woman had told him that the way he slept was exactly like the main character from a film called, "The Professional". It was the closest that Vincent had come to a full smile since the two met.

_Professional. _To be professional was one of the very few things that Vincent Smith remotely cared about. Professionalism and respect. Vincent had long respected the views of Fulcrum, and its Elders. They, in turn, had respected his values and took his opinions to heart in how to best utilize him. Now, Fulcrum was dead. Their war with the government had gone poorly against them.

To fail against such enemies as Fulcrum had: that was honorable. To be summarily brushed away, to not be given an opportunity for redemption: was _not_ honorable in the least.

Vincent had never been told of this _Ring_. Only the Elders had apparently been aware of it. Vincent accepted that in his position, he simply did not have to know. Had the Ring chosen to restructure or reorganize Fulcrum into a new organization, that might better attack its enemies, Vincent would have accepted that, even if part of the restructuring meant his death. But instead, the Ring would have Fulcrum just disappear - to not even be a memory. Hundreds of warriors sacrificed in such a manner. It was a waste. It was disrespectful. It was unprofessional.

Well, they could try to kill him. Many had attempted it. They had yet to succeed.

Vincent had no doubt that he would be truly dead by the end of this. But in the meantime, he would do what he could to demonstrate the Ring's folly.

To do that, Vincent would need assistance. He could not do it alone. Thus, his rescue of the Doctor. A sheep she might be, but she was canny and skilled. Additionally, she had ties to the one who he needed most of all.

The enemy that he could respect.

****

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, first chapter of Part 2 down. My wife loved Vincent, but not quite for the reason I intended. I wanted Vincent to be threatening. Intimidating. She thought Vincent was hilarious. Well, he

_**is**_** a funny character. Anyway, glad she liked him, for whatever reason. Hope you do too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Hope you are enjoying Part II of what started in Postcard! **

**Thought I would give this chapter to Colonel Casey. He's deserving. (You wouldn't want to tell him he's **_**not**_** deserving.) **

**Disclaimer: No characters from the TV show **_**Chuck**_** are owned by me. **

**Thank you to editors extraordinaire: My wife and Anon! **

**Thank you to all reviewers. Please, keep reviewing! And bring friends! Thanks. **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"People let you down in the end." - John Casey

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Colonel John Casey ignored the stitch in his side as he leapt to tackle the retreating form of an escaped prisoner.

Casey missed, his quarry dodging at the last moment, then swiping the Colonel's legs out from under him. The prisoner stood up, a vicious grin on his face. He sneered, "I've told you before; you need to rise above your weaknesses, John!"

The sneer turned to shock as Casey pulled back and smashed his booted feet into his enemy's chest, shouting, "Would ya just SHUT UP?"

The prisoner snarled and dove at Casey, which was an error, for Casey used that downward momentum to his advantage while he brought his knee up to collide under his adversary's chin.

That seemed sufficient. The prisoner's eyes rolled up and he fell over. Insensate. _Heh. Good choice of word._

Casey stood up and considered the unconscious form of his old teacher, Ty Bennett. He muttered, "You're losing your touch, Sensei. Didn't even get me to break out in a sweat that time. I know a _nerd_ that could kick your ass."

The Colonel chuckled under his breath as he hefted Bennett's body over his shoulder.

Though it did give him pleasure to clobber Bennett again, Casey couldn't deny that the trip had been a waste of time.

He would have much rather dealt with that bastard, Miles. Well, that wasn't going to happen. The former Marine, now Ring agent, had almost as much security around him as an ex-president.

Casey had tried to plead his case with Beckman, but knew from the get-go that it was no good. Casey had long ago demonstrated that he could be a loose cannon in regard to those he knew who had turned around and betrayed their country. Betrayed _him_. He had proven that with Bennett before.

Perhaps trying to assuage Casey, Beckman had suggested an alternative: namely, that Casey visit Bennett in prison and try to determine if Bennett had known of the Ring while he was pursuing his global arms scheme. Casey pointed out that since Bennett hadn't even been Fulcrum, that it was highly unlikely. Beckman turned it around into an order. She was obviously trying to just keep Casey out of her hair until he returned to Burbank. Casey stewed over it, but he followed orders, figuring that it was a harmless excursion. Besides, the Colonel was quite aware that he had been bending rules of late. He'd better not push his luck just now.

A day spent getting out to the prison, and, as expected, Ty Bennett didn't know squat. Casey would have loved an opportunity to fully interrogate the man, but apparently Bennett had caved to interrogation techniques virtually the moment he had originally become incarcerated. He had spilled everything he knew about his criminal enterprises and those of others, in an attempt for leniency, but also because Bennett couldn't stand up at all to any kind of prolonged interrogation. It was pathetic, really. John Casey had long viewed his sensei as a giant of a man. Apparently, Bennett wouldn't even qualify as a dwarf of a man. He could dish it out with much enjoyment. He sure couldn't take it though. Casey was amazed that he had never caught on that his teacher was nothing more than a skilled bully.

Casey actually enjoyed being something of a bully, himself, but he didn't like it in others.

After a fruitless hour of questioning Bennett about Fulcrum and the Ring, Casey tried a different tack. He wouldn't be able to bring back anything of use to Beckman, but maybe he could get something for himself.

Looking Bennett in the eye, Casey had asked, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you betray your principles and this country you swore to protect?"

Bennett had burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears fell down his face. He pointed at Casey, and choked out, "You are such a naive man, John! I did it for money!"

It took all of his self control for Casey not to reach out and break the finger that was pointing at him. He didn't say another word and he left his former teacher to rot.

To Casey's surprise though, he had been given the opportunity to express his physical displeasure, after all. He had spent some time talking with a few prison officials, when he learned that Bennett had broken loose from the guards returning him to his cell.

The Sensei had been resourceful. Making good use of hostages, Bennett had made his way out the door, and managed to elude the guards. From that point on, he was running free in the compound, trying to find the best way out.

Casey knew that a full manhunt wasn't going to be of much use in Bennett's case. Silent infiltration and escape were some of the top things he had learned from Bennett, and the Master had been adept at keeping out of the sight of groups before. The last time he had dealt with the Sensei, Casey had required Chuck's help to locate where Bennett was holed up.

Not this time, though. While the squads looked, Casey had made his own way around the complex. It took him almost two more hours, but he ultimately found his quarry, and the rest was history.

It was simply a matter of returning Bennett to the main building. Now, Casey was sweating. Bennett wasn't exactly light, and he was dead weight while out. Casey grunted in annoyance. Then he thought a little bit. Placing Bennett's body on the ground, Casey glanced around to make sure that there were no guards immediately present. Cameras? Maybe. Casey found that he didn't care at the moment. Taking care in case his sensei was playing possum, the Colonel reached down and snapped the finger that had pointed at him earlier. A groan came from Bennett's form, but he stayed unconscious. Feeling much better about the day, Casey hauled Bennett up once again, and saw him back to his confines.

Casey's good mood was only briefly sustained. He had the feeling that he would be blamed for Bennett's albeit brief escape attempt even though the Colonel hadn't actually been in the same room when it had happened. Whether Beckman truly believed that or not, she would use it as another reason to keep Casey away from Miles.

Casey was having difficulty fighting off depressing thoughts. _Money. _That's all Bennett had cared about. Casey didn't understand. He didn't understand any of it. What was happening to the values that brought people to serve in the first place? Casey had met scores, no - hundreds of patriots in his time in the service. Men and women who would have (and had) laid down their lives for a better cause. Such malevolent acts of treason were beyond him. How could anybody bring such dishonor to those who had come before them? At least Fulcrum, and apparently the Ring, had their own values for the country, evil and twisted as they might be. At least they weren't shallow.

What bothered Casey more was that in the space of a year, he had learned that two men he had deeply trusted and respected had become traitors and dishonorable killers. What did that say about Casey, himself? Not that Casey was in danger of becoming corrupted. He had absolute faith in his own patriotic values, but if he could so misinterpret the motives of his brothers-in-arms, what was he to do? While Casey had a reputation as a loner, he knew full well that he didn't serve in a vacuum. He relied on others in the service. If they failed him and their country, he was well and truly screwed. And though he was certain of his own loyalty, would others think the same? Or would he be painted with the same dirty brush?

Casey thought about his "relationships" - he hated the word - with fellow service members. Simple partnerships. These people relied on each other, and bonded well. They didn't need _girly_ language to express it, either. Poker, beer and cigars, and rough and tumble activities were all they needed. However, he painfully recalled that such were the activities in play when three of his fellow marines were gunned down by a traitor, and Casey was almost taken as well if not for the "mercy" of that traitor.

Casey's thoughts turned to his current partners.

A love-struck CIA agent and her chicken-necked dweeb.

Somewhere along the way, these partners of his had somehow become… friends.

John Casey wasn't used to having friends. Colleagues, yeah. Buddies, sure. Lovers, of course.

Friends were different. Friends weren't simple. Friends snuck past your boundaries. Friends could get you in trouble. And they already had. For friends, Casey had broken rules, lied and not followed orders. Friends would interfere with the big picture, and that was dangerous.

For that reason, Casey tried to think of Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski only as his partners.

When he had first met Agent Sarah Walker, Casey had never imagined that one day, he would say that she was the best partner he ever had. No, that first time, Casey had scoffed at the reputation of the "CIA skirt", imagining she'd be an easy kill. She quickly changed Casey's impressions by besting him twice, the second time in hand-to-hand combat. She continued to earn his respect through demonstration of skill and loyalty to her mission, her asset, and to Casey, himself. She was perhaps the best agent he had ever seen, with the possible exception of one complication.

Sarah Walker used to be able to see the big picture. She had understood sacrificing one's personal desires for the sake of something bigger than self. Until her assignment to protect one Charles Irving Bartowski. And gradually, in spite of warnings from Casey, Walker had fallen down a well of _feelings_, and now she couldn't get back up again. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. In spite of her recent attempt to run scared, Walker was made of stern stuff. Casey had no doubt that she'd pull out of this funk that she was currently in, and she and Chuck would be better for it, whatever the outcome. Casey's only wish was that they'd leave him the hell out of it. Unlikely. Even so, the whole 49B fiasco just underlined what Casey had already realized. Much as Beckman hated to admit it, the bond between Walker and Bartowski seemed to better their results.

Then, there was Chuck, himself. Self-involved, absorbed in useless minutia, completely without ambition. Worst of all, Chuck wore his heart on his sleeve, and was _insufferable_ about it. It seemed to Casey that while there was a lot that differentiated Chuck Bartowski from Casey's respected peers, one thing in particular stood out. Chuck could not... shut... up. He demanded that everybody listen to his feelings. Feelings this. Feelings that. _Fucking_ feelings.

And yet, that openness had one thing going for it. You virtually always knew where you stood with Chuck.

While Walker at least once understood the big picture, it seemed to Casey like Chuck almost _never_ did. He never could grasp the need to sacrifice lives, innocent or not, for the greater good. The moron would even go out of his way to try to keep enemies alive. And Chuck would break virtually any rule to save the lives of people he cared about. That even included Casey. Casey, who unbeknownst to his partners, had almost followed through on an assassination order to kill Chuck. Even after Casey hunted down the AWOL couple in Barstow, Chuck still risked himself to save Casey's life.

"People let you down in the end." Casey remembered when he had told Walker that. It was during the original incident with Bennett. When he had found out that Bennett was a traitor, Casey had gone ballistic. He nearly killed Chuck in the process, and then went off the grid in an attempt to take down the Sensei, alone. In spite of this, Walker risked her own career to help him. Chuck came after him as well, and was the one who helped give Casey the strength to beat Bennett (though Casey didn't like to think of the way that Chuck had gone about it).

From the moment they met, Casey had viewed Chuck as a screw-up, a joke, a loser. Casey had assumed that Chuck would crack under the pressure of his circumstance, or would get quickly killed (and would likely get his handlers killed in the bargain.) And yeah, Chuck had made scores of idiot mistakes and endangered himself and others. But Chuck hadn't cracked. He hadn't been killed, or even seriously wounded. The results he was able to regularly achieve were incredible. Casey might have been able to chalk this up to insane luck, but what Casey could not discount was Chuck's bravery. Chuck threw himself in there all the time. He had served his country in an uncomfortable position, rarely asking for any reward. Though Casey had made the crack about Bartowski not being a true patriot if he cashed his compensation check, the Colonel didn't really believe that. He had thought Chuck deserving.

Finally, Chuck had come through in a way that nobody had imagined he would. Sacrificing the normal life he craved, Chuck had chosen to take on the burden of the Intersect again. Walker seemed devastated by it, and Bartowski even seemed to have a problem understanding why he had done it. Casey understood immediately.

A day after Chuck and Walker had their "talk", Chuck had approached Casey and apologized for effectively forcing Casey back into Project Bartowski. Casey had brusquely told Chuck he didn't know what he was talking about, and told him to get lost.

In John Casey's world, there was no apology necessary for doing the right thing, and choosing to serve.

Rough times were ahead. For Chuck to be effective, Casey was going to have to be tougher than ever towards him. They would have to overcome the limitations imposed by the Intersect and by Chuck, himself. Chuck was going to have to do things that he would flat-out, not want to do. The road would be frustrating and dangerous, but Casey knew three things:

Chuck was a hero.

Chuck would never betray his country.

Chuck would never let him down.

Casey had to admit, it was nice to have unwavering faith in _somebody_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Happy to have this last chapter of Part 2 written. And here there be Charah! **

**Thanks to my wife and to Anon for editing! **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me! **

**Please review all! **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, the four chose to caravan over to the Ellie and Awesome's new home. Chuck and Ellie in her car, Sarah and Awesome in the Porsche.

Devon appreciated the sports car, and he spent the ride asking probing questions about spy life that Sarah mostly deflected with the least damaging and detailed answers possible.

Chuck and Ellie talked about their father, and how they felt having him back in their lives after so long. Chuck was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't see his dad that evening. Apparently, Stephen Bartowski had left for a few days to finish cleaning out his trailer in Barstow and to prepare it for sale. Chuck wondered if that was all his father was doing, but kept that to himself.

The house and the neighborhood were indisputably "awesome." Chuck and Sarah were genuinely excited for the Woodcombs.

After a tour, they helped Ellie and Devon with some furniture setup and organization. They then spent a few more hours chatting in the living room.

Thus, it was almost 1 a.m. when festivities were called to a close, and Chuck was exhausted. He dozed off while Sarah drove, and when they arrived back at the apartment, they both immediately went to sleep in each other's arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is it, Agent Walker?"

Chuck Bartowski hadn't been sure what the day's events had in store for him. One thing he had not expected, however, was to be woken up by the stern voice of General Diane Beckman. Maybe it was a dream? He opened one eye slowly to be greeted by the general's face on his laptop. Chuck was suddenly very conscious of the fact that his blanket had slipped aside showing him to be in just a t-shirt and underwear. He quickly grabbed the sheets and yanked them up over himself, flushing.

Sarah was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed in jeans and green button-down shirt. Chuck wished that she had thought to notify him before she made her early-morning call. Well, all right, maybe not so early. Chuck noticed that the alarm clock showed that it was after 10 a.m. Nice of her to let him sleep in, but even so, he could have thought of much more enjoyable ways to wake up.

Sarah turned her head but a fraction to acknowledge Chuck, then turned her gaze back to Beckman. "General, Chuck and I returned to Burbank yesterday as planned with no problems. As it turns out, Chuck's sister and brother-in-law are planning on moving, and will transfer the apartment to us."

Beckman nodded, in her usual impatient manner.

Sarah continued. "At the first opportunity, Chuck and I completely searched the apartment. General, all surveillance devices have been removed."

Chuck was more alert now. Sarah and he never did have the chance to discuss this last night, but it made sense that she'd call the General about it.

Beckman replied, "That is correct, Agent Walker. The NSA has removed them."

Both Chuck's and Sarah's eyebrows seemed to rise as one.

Sarah said, "I'm not sure I understand, General. Isn't the protection of the Asset even more paramount at this time?"

Beckman thinned her lips. "Of course it is, Agent. That's why you've been assigned on a 24-hour live-in detail. Surveillance will hardly be necessary with you there. Colonel Casey will remain next door to you in case of emergencies, as well as for training and mission duties. He will not have to record the Asset's every movement anymore. You are the primary protector of Mr. Bartowski now. That was what was decided."

Sarah paused, then said, "Of course, General."

Beckman said, "Good. For future reference, don't call me unless it is something important." She switched off the screen.

Sarah frowned, contemplating the dark laptop for a moment before she was suddenly distracted, said distraction coming in the form of her boyfriend jumping up and down on the bed and whooping with joy.

"FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST!!! WOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sarah couldn't maintain her frown when he was doing that.

Chuck let himself fall onto his knees, and he quickly grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a hug. He said, "No more watching and listening to everything I do! Sarah! You know what this means?"

Sarah wasn't quite at his level of jubilation, but she was game. "What does it mean, Chuck?"

"It means you and I get much more of an opportunity to be normal! We can talk about anything we want to. I can whisper sweet-nothings into your ear." To prove it he leaned over and started whispering "sweet nothing" again and again. Sarah laughed in spite of her concern.

"And we can do _other_ normal things too." Chuck gently put his hands on Sarah's face and pulled him to her. The kissing quickly deepened, becoming more fervent. Chuck slowly leaned Sarah down until she was on her back.

She suddenly pulled her face away from his. She was breathing hard. "S-stop. We can't."

Chuck, breathing heavily himself said, "Um, why are we stopping exactly?"

Sarah couldn't keep her eyes off his lips. "It'll lead to sex."

Chuck licked his lips, muttered, "Oh. Darn." Then he began kissing her again.

A moment later, Sarah forcefully pushed him off of her. "Chuck, I said, 'No.'"

Seeing the serious expression on her face, Chuck did his best to bring himself under control. Difficult as it was, he nodded his head, and said, "I understand, sorry. We'll take it slow."

He scooted himself back away from her, to ensure that he wouldn't slip.

Sarah kept her gaze away from him, but then softly said, "I don't _want_ to go slow."

Chuck couldn't believe he had heard her right. "Um, I thought that because of our problems, you'd want-"

Sarah interrupted, "Our problems are real. They're not going to go away. That's not it. I want to have sex with you."

Chuck was having a difficult time not grabbing her again. He swallowed, and croaked out, "So, what's the problem?"

Sarah looked back at the laptop, and said, "Something's not sitting right with this."

Chuck realized what she was referring to. "What, them taking down the surveillance?"

Sarah said, "Why would the General do that? Beckman still wants to know everything that's going on with you. That hasn't changed. Her behavior hasn't been making sense at all, like keeping me on. I don't care what reasons she gave, but Beckman should have pulled me from the assignment."

Chuck became very serious. "I'm glad she didn't."

Exasperated, Sarah said, "I am too, Chuck, but don't you see how suspicious it is? A compromised agent is a danger to her mission, her partners, and her asset. Beckman knows that! But instead of pulling me, she not only has me stay, but ensures that I'm the only one who'll be protecting you! And because I'm compromised, she knows you'll be more vulnerable!"

Chuck blinked. "I don't like where this is going, Sarah. I swear that if you're going to pull us back to being only protector and asset-"

Sarah retorted, "I don't want that, either, Chuck!"

Chuck absently moved his hand through his hair. "I think, no, I _know_ you're wrong about Beckman. She's not my favorite person, and I know she's OK with destroying my life if it will get her what she wants, but she does _not_ want me dead. If she did, I'd be dead so many times over, it's not even funny. Same with putting me in a bunker. We know she's gone in that direction before, and she might try it again, but if she really wanted to now, she'd just do it!

"You're underestimating her opinion of you, Sarah. You've shown her how good of an agent you are again and again. That's why she's keeping you. She knows you can keep me safe!"

Sarah gave a tentative smile to Chuck. "I'm glad _she_ thinks that."

Chuck immediately said, "She _knows_ that. I do too."

Sarah said, "It's just.... without the surveillance-"

"Sarah, please tell me you don't want the surveillance back. 'Cuz, that's _not_ normal."

Sarah shook her head. "No, it's not. But think about it, Chuck. We're vulnerable, here. You're more important than ever. This could be just the opportunity the Ring needs to take you. And..." She took a deep breath. "And if we make love, I'll be... distracted."

Chuck looked at her incredulously. "You think if we start to have sex, bad guys are suddenly going to pop into the apartment and attack us?"

Sarah just looked at him.

Chuck breathed, "OK, so maybe that's not a completely unfounded assumption. Sarah, maybe you won't be all _that_ distracted. I mean, I'm guessing I'm not that good."

Sarah chuckled softly then said, "Trust me. You are _extremely_ distracting."

Chuck said, "Well, what about the motel at Barstow? You didn't seem to have a problem with going for it, then."

Sarah said, "That's right. And do you recall what happened?"

Chuck replied, "Morgan destroyed the most important moment of my life. I _will_ annihilate him, by the way."

Sarah smiled. "And I'll help you with that. But Morgan may have actually saved our lives, because if he hadn't stolen your condom, and we'd had sex, Casey would have been able to enter the room and cap the both of us."

Chuck said, "Yeah, actually Casey probably would have taken one look at us in the act, and would've run out of the room, screaming."

Sarah said, "And then Smith and his Fulcrum goons would have come in and finished the job."

Chuck groaned, "Are you _sure_ this isn't just you wanting to go slow?"

Sarah's eyes became daggers. "Don't go there, Chuck. If you want me to be honest with you, you'd better damn well believe me when I am."

Chuck swallowed. "OK."

Sarah continued, still clearly irritated. "You think _you_ want this to happen? Trust me, you do not want this to happen as much as me."

Chuck said, "I don't know. I think you might be wrong there."

Sarah growled, "It's been more than two years for me, Chuck. Do you happen to recall the last time _you_ had sex? Because if you don't, I'll remind you."

Chuck turned white. "No, no that's OK. You're right. You want it more."

"Good. Two years of stamped down tension. If I didn't have more self-control right now, your t-shirt and shorts would be on the floor ripped to shreds."

Nothing came from Chuck's mouth but a squeak.

Sarah breathed deeply, then said, "But that's... that's not what I want for my first time with you."

Chuck said, "What do you want?"

Sarah said, "You'll make fun of me."

Chuck stammered, "I am _far_ too terrified to make fun of you."

Sarah looked at him. "This is you. And I am so head-over-heels. I just want it to be perfect."

Chuck thought, _OK, scarily high expectations. No problem. _

Chuck said, "What does 'perfect' look like?"

"Perfect is here, in this room, the place where we've spent so much time together. The place where we're truly going to start our lives together."

She reached over, and took his hands in hers, and locked her eyes to his. She continued.

"Perfect is going to be completely losing myself in you. I expect that. I want that."

Chuck's throat was dry but he muttered, "That sounds... so wonderful."

Sarah nodded. "Any other time, I can keep a part of me aware, so that I can keep you safe. But for the first time, I don't want to be distracted from you. At all. Do you understand?"

Chuck nodded.

She said, "Good. But with the surveillance down, I'd be putting us at risk. I honestly don't know the way around it."

Chuck thought for but a second and groaned.

Sarah said, "What?"

His eyes closed, Chuck muttered. "I've got an obvious solution. But you aren't going to like it."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, Colonel John Casey returned to Burbank. He had taken a cab from the airport. Before entering his apartment, he stopped to check on the condition of his Crown Vic.

Ten feet away from the car, Casey stopped. The Vic. Something had been done to the Vic. Casey approached it slowly.

The car had been given a new paint job. The detail work was beautiful.

Casey stood there for a moment admiring his car. Then he growled under his breath, and turned around, marching. He knocked on the door, furiously.

A few seconds later, Chuck Bartowski opened the door. He was smiling.

"Hey Casey! You're back! Hey, you wanna come insi-"

"What did you do to my car?" the Colonel growled.

Chuck's smile faltered a little bit, but he said, "Beautiful work, isn't it? Got it done at the nicest place in town. They agree with you by the way that the Vic is the best car, _ever_."

Casey's look became deadly. "You drove it?"

Chuck blanched. "Nope. No, I sure didn't. Sarah did. She knows how to hotwire vehicles."

Casey just looked at Chuck.

Chuck swallowed, and said, "So Casey, we're just... We're really happy to have you back, man! And to show it:" Chuck put a small envelope in Casey's hand, "two tickets to the new Neil Diamond concert! Don't know who you'll go with, but I'm sure you'll figure something out. Didn't even realize Neil was on tour, didja?"

Casey just looked at Chuck.

Chuck then reached to his side, and produced a bottle, which he put in Casey's other hand. Chuck said, "Your favorite brand of Scotch! I figure at some point, you'll want to just relax and kick back!"

Casey just looked at Chuck.

A minute passed of them just looking at each other.

Finally, Chuck said, "So, I've got, uh, kind of a strange favor to ask you. It won't be much effort on your part."

Casey just looked at Chuck.

Chuck pushed forward. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but Sarah and I are taking over the apartment from Ellie and Awesome who are moving to a new place. Isn't that great? Anyway, the NSA has taken down the surveillance in the apartment."

Casey finally said something. "Yeah, I knew they were doing that. Thank God I'll never have to hear dumb stuff about sandwiches again."

Chuck said, "Uh… yeah. Well, um, I was wondering, and I'd appreciate you not asking why, um... Would you be willing to keep an eye on the outside of the apartment for, say, five hours?"

Casey blinked. He didn't know what he expected Chuck to ask of him, but it sure wasn't that. "What's the problem? You and Walker going out?"

Chuck's face fell. He had so hoped that Casey wouldn't ask. He considered lying, but he mumbled, "Actually, Casey, we're staying in."

Now Casey appeared _very_ confused. He muttered, "Then why-" Suddenly Casey's mouth dropped open. The color drained from his face. He quickly backed away from Chuck as if the latter was a disease.

"Awwwww, NOOOOOOOO!!!! What is the MATTER with you?"

Chuck tried to put his hands up in a calming gesture. "It _is_ me, Casey. Y'know with the threats that are out there, I don't feel safe, and-"

"Well, then GROW A PAIR! Jesus, Bartowski! Stay away from me, willya?" Casey turned around to retreat back to his apartment.

Sarah Walker was standing right in front of it. Her arms were crossed. She had an expression that Casey had never seen on her before.

She looked at him and said, "Please, John."

Casey studied her face, and immediately understood. It wasn't Bartowski who was feeling vulnerable.

The Colonel dropped his head into his hand.

He looked up and slowly turning his gaze from Chuck to Sarah, said, "Just this once. And so help me, if I hear ANY sound coming from that apartment, I'll kill you both."

Chuck and Sarah nodded quickly, Chuck saying, "Quiet. Gotcha."

Casey said, "And we are _never_ to speak of this again, you got me?"

They both nodded.

Casey looked at his bottle. "And you're to buy one of these for me every week for the rest of my life."

Chuck said, "An excellent investment."

Casey put his face back in his hands. Sarah used that as an opportunity to slip past him. She took Chuck by the hand and silently led him back to their apartment.

The Colonel slowly let his hands slide down his face and muttered, "Jesus."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck and Sarah walked through the front door, and closed it behind them, locking it.

They slowly turned to each other. Chuck took Sarah's hands in his. They looked into each other's eyes.

Lost.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thus endeth, Part II, Chuck Vs. Interdependence. Next up will be Part III, Chuck Vs. Systematic Densensitization. Somewhere along the way, I also plan to do a joke addendum chapter to Part II entitled, John Casey Vs. Everybody. That may or may not be published before or after I start Part III. **

**Thanks for reading, all! **


End file.
